Sent to The Moon
by Snape's-sexy-pet
Summary: Celestia makes a Grave Mistake by sending a broken Unicorn to the moon, Twilight Sparkle will never be the same after a thousand years on the moon. Rated M for Safety
1. The Mistake and Discord

The two sisters advanced on each other neither set of eyes going away from the other as they tried to stare each other down, "Sister you are making a mistake, Twilight Sparkle did not commit any crime against us or Equestria you are being misled.." The younger looking Alicorn whispered into the tense and silent room that had been beautiful and made up with decorations and tapestries before Celestia had destroyed it in one of her fits of rage that she had been having as of late.

The stunning white Alicorn glared down at her sister, "You are foolish Luna, my judgement stands, Twilight Sparkle with be banished to the moon for a thousand years, before she will return to Equestria if she can manage to survive with her mind intact.." Celestia's horn glowed for a brief moment a solid energy cage appearing in the middle of the room containing a small purple Unicorn who's horn was snapped off the piece laying inches from her snout.

Luna ran up to her and looked over the little Unicorn her cyan eyes wide with fear, "You are using the old punishments on innocent filly's Celestia, She did not deserve this..." She managed to whisper before she turned away from Celestia and ran out of the room her mane floating behind her.

The little unicorn was laying completely still in the cage and seemed to be under a heavy sleeping spell as Celestia walked closer her horn glowing brightly like the light of the sun as she chants under her breath the Spell that would send Twilight to the moon.

Her coat began to glow deeply making it look like she had the magick inside of her chest before with a pop the purple unicorn disappeared. A deep coldness took over the room as the cage sat empty of her 'student' "I wish there was another way but we can't have the little unicorn ruining everything for us." she whispered to herself as she stalked out of the trashed throne room going through the halls until she came to a giant door which opened with a soft push from two guard-ponies magic revealing the garden within and the 'statue' of Discord

Celestia ordered the two ponies to close the door and glared at them when they tried to protest, "Without Twilight Sparkle the Elements of Harmony won't work.." She whispered to the statue watching as it came to life as the real Discord making her body tense before her eyes returned to being blank

"I think my little plan has affected you Princess.." He purred walking around her studying how she looked so blank without her usual emotionless mask up. He smirked darkly and snapped his clawed fingers to release her so that he could see her beautiful misery, You did it, you sent your prized pet unicorn to the moon like you did to your sister so long ago.." He said as he floated above her

Celestia stared for a moment now able to hear what was happening around her as she gained her bearings back and turned to look up at Discord, "You monster, You made me send an innocent filly to the moon." She screamed knowing no one could hear her because there were spells over the garden

Discord just watched the princess scream at him, "Why princess where did your manners go in the last few moments.." He said mocking her facial expressions as she seemed to get angrier and madder at the creature in front of her.

"Have I hit a nerve Princess.." He whispered tapping his chin with a single claw as he floated closer to the Alicorn making her take a step back just to keep him at a hoofs length from her face so that he wouldn't be too close.


	2. Five hundred years on the Moon

**On the Moon**

A beautiful young filly sat almost like a statue he mane flat against her back as she focused on some unseen object her horn at least what was left of it beginning to glow darkly with cyan colored magick, much like how her eyes were colored now. the darkest of red's and purple

This filly was none other than Twilight Sparkle the only filly to ever learn under the teachings of the princess of the day Celestia that ruled over Equestria with her younger sister Luna, the princess of the night and the raiser of her 'home' and prison, the moon. She had been sent to the moon just over five hundred years ago and had somehow remained young though she did not feel that way, she just wanted to get off the blasted moon her mind racing with anger and hate at her 'teacher'

Celestia, she would find a way to go home again but she knew it would take time and a lot of magick to move from her /br /Twilight thought to herself, 'Since I gain power every time the moon is raised and lowered by Luna, I could just let that give me the strength I need to get off this blasted rock, but I still need to learn history and more magick if I am to face the 'princess' when I return to Equestria'. the filly started to plot her eyes getting darker and darker over the time as her usual insanity took over again. Spending five hundred years alone could do that to a pony though, the princess probably thought she would become stupid and compliant if she was on the moon long enough. Well if she thought that she would be very wrong, Twilight was getting stronger and smarter, her insanity driving her into the darker arts of Equestrian magicks and darker rituals that would destroy the older Alicorn

Since Luna had been sent to the moon almost a thousand years before there were slight structures built into the surface, an observatory was one of the bigger things and Twilight Sparkle spent most of her time inside because Luna had somehow used her magick to summon objects and books from somewhere, but none of them related to Equestria or anything which would have made them useless if they had not talked about the older magicks that Princess Luna herself knew, they described how to use the beautiful stars to make you stronger, how to build objects out of thin air or stone with just a single thought, it probably took Luna a few hundred years to build the observatory let alone stock it with books on powerful magicks both dark and light.

Twilight was quite impressed and she swore on that moment that she would do her best to use the next five hundred years to learn all that she could and return home to Equestria so that she could get her revenge.

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, I know this is quite short but I'm running on air here with writing this story because at the moment I have school and am busy trying to get all my class work done. please be patient and I will try to update as much as possible**


End file.
